1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to switches, and more particularly, to a switch assembly for actuating a switch such as a toggle switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Appliances typically include a switch for turning the appliance on or off as desired by a user. Toggle or rocker switches are often used for this purpose, wherein an actuating member is positioned in an “on” or “off” position. Three-position switches are also employed, for example, to provide for forward, reverse, and off positions.
When such switches are used on appliances such as wet/dry vacuums, the switches may be exposed to moisture and dust. Thus, it may be desirable to protect the switch from such environments. Further, the rocker actuator on typical rocker switches is often relatively small, making it difficult to locate and operate, for example, if the user is wearing work gloves. Similarly, the actuator stem on toggle switches may also be difficult to locate and operate.
Rather than use a switch having a large native actuating member, switch actuator assemblies may be added to the switch to provide a larger actuator and/or to protect the switch and actuator. Known switch actuator assemblies, however, add undesirable complexity and cost to the appliances upon which they are employed. For example, prior art actuator assemblies are often comprised of multiple parts and require complicated manufacturing procedures to attach the assembly to the appliance.
The present application addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.